


Fluffycakes~

by foreverplier



Series: Fluffy Shorts [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, I plan on making another one soon too, Jack is just flustered the whole time, M/M, Mark is just a little shit, this is also v short sorry, we'll see~
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 21:06:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6393751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverplier/pseuds/foreverplier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark just really wants to make Jack flustered</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fluffycakes~

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. It's like 2 in the morning and I got this idea while reading other fics. This isn't edited and I don't have the will to keep my eyes open any longer. This might also be my first ever published fic too, so.. *pops confetti*   
> Alrighty, enjoy!

It was a nice and warm day outside. Currently, a very energetic and bustling Irishman was anything but, snuggled up next to his goof of a boyfriend, binging on Game Grumps episodes and eating snacks. It was a fairly good day, what with Mark finishing his editing early and Jack having enough queued videos to last him days. However, as time passed and laughs were had, the two men noticed that their supposed endless supply of snacks was running dangerously low. With a quick pause to a raging Arin and a laughing Danny, Mark stood up and stretched, his back popping into place.

“I’m gonna go get some more snacks. Be right back, honeybun.” The red-head said with a rather playful undertone to his voice, already heading towards the kitchen to fetch more goodies. The Irishman, not expecting the slightly sickly-sweet nickname, chose to ignore it and shrug it off. A few minutes later Jack was half-startled when he heard his boyfriend yell from the kitchen. “Jaaaack!! C’mere and help me with these strawberries, sweetheart!” Not expecting another nickname from him, Jack shrugged it off again and decided to go help out his clumsy partner.

Walking into the kitchen and helping Mark with a big bowl of strawberries, they both made their way back to the comfort of their fluffy couch. Setting down the snacks on the coffee table, the American then settled into a comfortable position next to Jack. “Thanks for helping me there, babu!” Jack was seriously starting to get embarrassed now. Glancing at the red-head through the corner of his eye, Mark was trying his damnedest to not giggle at his boyfriend’s reactions. “Mark?” Trying his best not to look as embarrassed as he felt, Jack finally turned his full attention towards his now giggling boyfriend.

“Yes, sweetcheeks?” Mark couldn’t stop his grin from forming at the Irishman’s reaction. Jack looked like a tomato from all the blushing he’s doing. “Could you stop doing those nicknames?” As hard as he tried, Jack couldn’t stop his embarrassment to practically drip from his sentence. “Why? Do they bother you, fluffycakes?” Jack had had enough. As smug as Mark looked right then, he couldn’t hide his laughter when Jack hit his face with a nearby pillow.

Looking to the equivalent of a flustered anime schoolgirl, Jack swore he had never blushed this much in his life. Stubbornly looking the other way and puffing his cheeks, the Irishman refused to look at his dumbass of a boyfriend who was now leaning on the couch cushions laughing like a hyena. After not being able to form a coherent sentence for a couple minutes, the American finally managed to compose himself and look at his pouty green-haired Irishman. Mark laughed a little at Jack’s stubborn demeanor and leaned closer to hug his cute Irish lover. Not being able to keep his ruse up, Jack snuggled up next to Mark and smiled. The two calmed down from their playful outburst and settled in to keep watching Arin rage at another Mario Maker level. With everything in check and Mark already munching on some cookies he managed to sneak from Jack, the Irishman piped up once more before he hit the play button.

“Oh, and I’m gonna get ya back fer this.”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, and for any of you who *might* recognize me from my username, yes I am the same person from tumblr :P If any of y'all have any questions or anything, bring an ask to my tumblr (that also has the same name as my username here)
> 
> Hope y'all have a wonderful day/night!


End file.
